Ribbon
by mikkimikka
Summary: In the midst of a hook up, Calisto Yew laughs at Jacques Portsman's strange choice of exercise equipment. CalistoxJacques. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


Ribbon

Calisto Yew x Jacques Portsman

written for lj kink meme: calisto yew x any male. she laughs at his penis. don't like please don't read

disclaimer: i do not own Ace Attorney franchise. Capcom does.

As soon as he saw those plump lips he knew what he needed from her. He wanted those moist pink petals around him. He wanted those cheeks to hollow as she sucked and for her tongue to swirl around him. He wanted to feel his fingers laced in her dark hair as he skull fucked her. He wanted to make her choke, splutter, and groan around his length.

He knew it was awful to think that way about someone he had to see at work nearly every day. He was a prosecutor and she a defense attorney so those lips should be a source of disdain rather than pleasure. He hated hearing that husky voice screaming out objection. Still, he had to admit, there was something hypnotizing about the way she reapplied her make up before and after every session and even at every single crime scene.

He had to get her out of his mind. He couldn't allow himself such weakness, so he did the only thing he knew to do. He went back to his office and did some exercises to get his mind off of her and off of those lips.

He stretched some and then began to do some squats. He was in his element now. Sure he had some paper work to do, but being at the crime scene earlier and seeing her there just knocked him out of his groove. Already adrenaline was pumping through his body. Maybe after this he would ask some of the guys down at the precinct if they wanted to shoot some hoops. Paper work could wait.

Just as the thought came to his mind, however, there was a knock at his door.

"Jim, is that you?" he asked, straightening from his squat, and dabbing at his forehead with the towel around his neck.

His only answer was another knock and begrudgingly he crossed the room to open it, and there he came face to face, with that temptress and her large pouty lips. God damn!

"What do you want?" he asked.

Normally he liked to be cordial, but this lady did nothing to merit his respect. She scrunched her face up, and he waited expectantly for one of the two things to ever come out of her lips if she wasn't in the court room; an insult or a laugh.

"Prosecutor Portsman!" she gasped, one of her hands already raising towards her face. "You smell! Worse than usual that is!"

She clamped her hand over her nose in mock disgust and within seconds her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

He grit his teeth, but forced himself to smile. With his hands on his hips he shrugged carelessly.

"My apologies, Miss Yew," he replied. "It seems you caught me in the middle of my work out. Was there something you needed?"

Calisto Yew craned her neck, as if trying to see over him and into his room.

"A workout? What? Is there like a gym in there?"

She pushed past him roughly to get inside.

"Hey!" he protested, but it didn't help. The defense attorney had wormed her way into his room and already admiring some of his weights that were lined up along the wall.

Jacques closed his office door and followed her in.

"Was there something you needed?" Jacques asked, wanting to get back to his routine, but Calisto's presence was distracting him.

"Pfft~! Aha! Ahahaha."

"Does something amuse you?"

"No. It's just-- ahahaa," Calisto clutched her stomach. "You're such a sports buff. I guess it's true what the guys at the precinct say about you!"

"What?!" Jacques gasped. "They're all my sport buddies. We play together."

"Yeah," Calisto leaned against one of the shelves, still clutching her self with laughter. "For fear you'll cut their salary.

Jacques crossed the room, and went to his desk, ignoring the woman in stitches near his weights. He stood there and shuffled through some of his documents, waiting for her to finish laughing.

"Don't take it hard," Calisto said, a serious look on her beautiful face once she got over her laughing fit. She crossed the room and sat down on the exercise bike near the window.

"Why are you here again?" Jacques asked.

Calisto shrugged, looking down a the city. "I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Jacques asked. He walked from the desk over to the window to stand by her side. "You came all the way to see me. Don't waste my time. I'm busy."

"Busy with a workout… right," Calisto replied. "Besides, if you weren't smelling like a gym locker room when you opened the door I probably wouldn't have forgotten."

"A gym locker--"

"Pfft-- you should see your face!" she covered her mouth, holding in another fit of giggles. "You must think you're so macho what with your sports and working out."

"Huh?"

"It's cute," her face was suddenly straight. "I guess it's nice for little boys to have a hobby."

"I'll have you know, lady," Jacques bit. "We're the same age…I think."

He wasn't really sure. He never really knew her age.

Calisto pulled her compact mirror from her purse and began touching up her make up, as was her habit.

"I guess," Calisto drawled.

"What do you mean, 'you guess?'" asked Jacques.

Calisto rubbed her lips together and puckered them into the mirror. Her bored eyes met his.

"I guess I meant that you mustn't be that much of a boy considering how much you push your body and all."

Jacques felt his stomach stir a little with excitement. There she was applying that damn make up and puckering those luscious lips right in his very office. She was a temptress and he'd be damn if he'd let her escape his lair without having a bite of the decadent fruit.

"You can be assured I'm no little boy," Jacques replied. He flexed his arm, showing off his muscles.

"I'll be the judge of that," said the woman, slamming her compact mirror closed and sliding it back into her bag. "I did come here for something, but in the mean time--"

She turned in the seat of the bike and looked at him expectantly, pink lips parted, "Well?"

Jacques didn't need another word. He was finally given the chance he always wanted. He wrapped his strong arms around her delicate frame, pressing her chest against him and leaning down just a little, since she was still situated high on the bike, and smashed his lips against hers.

Her full lips were better than he imagined. He tightened her grasp around her as he used his tongue to lick the lipstick she just applied on those juicy lips. After which he forced his tongue into his mouth. She replied with a moan and her hands moved up his back and into his hair.

When they finally parted the both were breathless.

"You remember yet?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Good," Jacques smirked.

He then, in a display of strength, hoisted her from the bike and carried her to the desk. He sat her on top of that, and began to work on the buttons to her suit jacket. He opened the three buttons and she shrugged off the jacket and then pulled at her own tie. Jacques began to work on his own clothing, when he heard a giggled.

Jacques sent her a warning look, but that only encouraged her.

"Ahahaha," she said. "Where did you win that medal? The precinct Olympics?"

Jacques growled, throwing his shirt and the aforementioned medal, into his chair. He didn't even bother to inform her she was right. Instead he just leaned over her and shut her up with a kiss. At first she laughed a little against his mouth, but soon she complied and kissed back. Afterward things seemed to be going in stride.

He loved the fact that he was finally having the chance to bring to life one of his greatest fantasies. This temptress of the courtroom was finally all his. He unhooked the clasp to her pants and brought them down over her hips when she raised them. Now she was laying on his desk with only her underwear on and she looked so damn hot. Her full lips were bruised and swollen from his attentions.

She was panting, and with every breathe her chest heaved and her breasts threatened to pop out of her bra. He ran his thumb over the fabric of the bra where her nipples were and then went around to unclasp the article from the back, but she unexpectedly swatted his hand away.

She sat up on her elbows and Jacques reached out to wipe a little smear of lipstick from her chin that he'd just noticed was there.

"The chair," she commanded.

Jacques complied, falling back into to plush leather seat. Immediately, Calisto slipped down from the desk into the space between Jacques's knees. She ran her hands up his still clothed thighs and then up to the buckle of his belt. As soon as those well manicured nails began to work on the buckle he knew exactly what it was that would be next. It was exactly what he always dreamed of: those lips working magic. He felt himself pulsing with need and excitement, threatening to just spring out of its confines.

A guttural moan fell from his throat as she rubbed him through his trousers and then learn her head forward to lick the bulge. He arched into her heat, praying that she would just hurry the hell up and get on with it.

She seemed to get his message and with one swift move his belt, button, and zipper were undone and she was reaching in his boxers to pull out his aching life. He closed his eyes as felt the cool air of the office against his now exposed area and waited for the heat of her touch.

And he waited.

And waited.

And…

"Pfft~!"

Jacques opened his eyes and looked down at the woman, now slumped against his leg, her shoulders shaking violently.

"W,what the--" was all he could get out.

She looked back up at him, tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Ahahahahaha," she gasped for breath, and once again her forehead slumped against his thigh as she attempted to stifle her laughter.

"Stop laughing!" he growled. "What are you laughing about now?"

Calisto looked up, catching her breath, "Your… your penis… It's got a… a ribbon! Pfft~! Aahahahaha!"

Jacques looked down at his penis as well… yes it could be described as a ribbon, but he wouldn't have called it that. It was actually a wrap around weight that would make your penis strong. As an athlete he had to work out all of his body, right?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pulling the weight off. "It's just a weight to work out my--"

"Ahahahahaha!" Calisto was in hysterics. She clutched her stomach and fell back onto her bum, and continued laughing under the desk. "No! This is too much!" she gasped desperately for air. "You work out your penis too!?"

"D,doesn't everyone?" Jacques was genuinely confused, and that seemed to add more to her hysterics.

Calisto fell over to her side in a fetal position.

"Stop laughing!" Jaccques commanded. "If you don't stop laughing you'll die laughing!"

Calisto just hit her fist against the floor as response. Eventually though she did settle down. She sat back up, still flushed from giggling.

"You finished?" he asked.

Calisto nodded, but as soon as she looked at his penis, despite the "ribbon" being removed, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Ahahaha!"

"Miss Yew!" protested Jacques, reaching forward and pulling her against him.

She fell unceremoniously between his legs, her face just inches from the jutting appendage.

"Ok… fine. Fine," she said, seemingly settling herself down.

She reached out, tentatively stroking it, and Jacques relaxed against the leather of his seat.

'Finally,' the sports lover thought.

However, it wasn't to be so. Her mouth was almost on the tip when she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Fine fine," Jacques growled, turning to his paper work. "Get it out of your system. We'll do this later."

Jacques tried his best to ignore the strain in his groin and the laughing half naked woman on the floor beside him as he looked over his case notes. She'd have to stop sometime… right?

The End.

Thanks for reading. please review


End file.
